Graphics processing units (GPUs) are specialized processors for graphics-related operations. Many computing devices include one or more GPUs in order to offload and accelerate rendering of 2D and/or 3D graphics. The highly parallel structure of a GPU may make the GPU more effective than general purpose processors such as central processing units (CPUs) for a variety of complex algorithms. Computer games, in particular, often benefit from GPU availability in a computing device.